Of Toads,Sages and Legacies
by RoyaN G J
Summary: A story of a Naruto who knows the hardships of life while growing up with the toad sage A.K.A his God-father and his rise through the ranks with politics of the leaf and the shinobi world he is dragged in to. Naruto is the main Protagonist with supporting protagonists in the 3rd,Jiraiya,K-12,OC; this fic will have multiple antagonists whose rise&fall is central to plot ch:2 is out
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/ InuYasha they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rumiko Takahashi.**

**A/N:** First story of mine!

This fanfic is based on the Naruto universe, with parts of InuYasha added to the Naruto A/U and not vice versa.

Naruto will not be Idiot who got dropped on his head or God like; he will grow strong like shinobi who had both talent (Itachi, Kakashi being examples of young and talented) and guidance.

There will be more than one women of romantic interest in his life; actual romance will have to wait till he hits the teens. There will be no pre-teen Naruto professing eternal love .It is probable one or more romantic interest will be killed off to suit the plot.

I won't be pairing him with Hinata or Sakura.

Jiraiya will play the God-Father role as he was supposed to.

Possible spoiler: Obito died crushed under a rock, Rin died of a Chidori/Raikiri to the heart.

Rant End, on to prologue.

**=====Prologue=====**

Namikaze Minato stood inside the barrier his wife Uzumaki Kushina made with her Chakra chains, ready to use the Kinjutsu: Shiki Fujin to seal the Kyūbi no Yōko in to his new born son. The Sandaime Hokage watched helplessly from outside the barrier as his successor sacrificed his life and the future of his new born to save Konoha.

30 minutes later Hiruzen held a small bundle, the Yondaime's legacy in his hand and went to a Council meeting, which he despised at this moment of time. He turned a tall man in Rabbit mask with a sore expression on his face "Get me Jiraiya, the leaf needs of his services once more." The ANBU bowed and replied "Hai Hokage-sama, it shall be done. "The ANBU departed in haste.

**====4 Hour Time skip====**

The Sandaime once again sat in the chair of the Hokage, a chair he had so gladly given up to the Yondaime but now he was back and the weight of expectations of guiding the leaf once again through the Post the attack in to an era strength and prosperity and the council's opinion of young Naruto weighed on his aging shoulders.

Fate of Naruto weighed the heaviest of his shoulders, the council was split 3 ways between execution supported by the civilians, Danzo's wish to turn him in to a weapon and marked indifference by the rest, none chose to view him as the hero he was, those that did were too cowardly to stand up for him, all the aged Hokage could do now was to wait for Jiraiya's return so as to introduce him to his God-son.


	2. Chapter 2 : Of Legacies & Politics

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/ InuYasha they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rumiko Takahashi.

[Things written in scrolls or letters],"Speech", 'thought', in bold means calling out a jutsu, bijū /large summon speech.

A/N: Follows and favs thanks for that!

Here is the first chapter.

Its shorter than I would like and took longer than expected so please read and review.

* * *

**=====Of Legacies & Politics=====**

[I have heard from the toads about what happened and will be there in 2 days' time.

Jiraiya]

That was a message a toad just delivered to him along with a message from Minato to the Hiruzen only to be opened in the presence of the toad sage.

Hiruzen was wondering if Minato had so little trust in him or was it something else, it was very vividly pointed out by Minato that Orochimaru had to die yet Hiruzen had spared him, had he come to a conclusion he could not be fully trusted or was it the Elders and Danzo that Minato was weary off.

He was stirred out his thoughts by the sound of a crying child, this reminded him of the tense situation which prevailed when had declared the news of the burden the child carries to be a S-Rank, a secret which only the child, the Hokage or those permitted by the Hokage we allowed to speak of. This how ever did not go down too well with quite a few only the fear of public execution was keeping them tight lipped of the secret, he hoped this would hold and Naruto would have a normal childhood.

Deciding to watch over the reconstruction of the village from the top of the Hokage monument wondering how Minato had in him to sacrifice all that he did, it only renewed belief in him what he had preached, 'One truly becomes strong when protecting something precious' taking a breath of the cool night air he taught 'You did prove it true Minato, your actions and your legacy are the greatest proof of that, I only hope I'm able to install that belief in your son and his generation' he also wondered how close he came making perhaps the greatest mistake of his life by almost choosing his wayward student Orochimaru over Minato. As much as he wanted to reminisce on the mistakes he made or the sacrifices of his successor, he had village and it forces to rebuild and a Daimyo to receive in a weeks' time.

The Next day mass funerals were held for the people who had died, Sandaime spoke about their sacrifices as a Hokage should without letting his own emotion show, for he had lost his eldest son and wife to the beast. A solemn affair in which he made sure young Naruto was present for; Naruto was safe in the hands of Sarutobi families' retainers, it was important for Naruto because it was the funeral of his parents as well and villagers would not rob the child of this.

* * *

**===== Myōbokuzan =====**

"Fukasaku-sama I have tried retracing this chakra signature only place I have found them are the region on the battle, maternity ward and lingering bits in the place the Kyūbi first appeared in the village" Jiraiya said "It's as if teleported using a different dimension as a medium to jump between points, Minato-chan's assumptions were right" Shima added to the conversation.

"Moving further away from the region of the fight we sense something, a chakra signature it seems tied in to chakra signature of the person that fought my student, Chakra signature seamed similar to on one person "Jiraiya added with both hope and annoyance. Fukasaku stopped Jiraiya's thought process by saying "Let me and Maa handle this, go check on Minato's tadpole".

A smile came up on the toad sage's "About time I met my God son" "we want to see him too" Shima added, Jiraiya added with a smile "Take me back to the leaf, I will bring him to see you too, If I have my way, he will be summoning toads soon enough" With that the elder sages ,the toad sage, and 30 small frogs left for the leaf village.

* * *

**===== Konohagakure no Sato =====**

Sandaime Hokage walks in to a special room known to a few people, so few he could count them with his fingers; to his utter horror he found the crib where Naruto was placed empty, a chill ran up his spine to think what could have happened to the Yondaime's legacy, Konoha's weapon; that thought seamed almost alien to him 'Did I consider a two day old child a weapon? I can't think like that not with someone so young, someone who doesn't have choice' he was broken out that train of thought when he heard a croak 'croak? Jiraiya!' the horror was replaced by relief.

Hiruzen tried to track Jiraiya, the fact that he was even bale to notice the toad and have something to track down Jiraiya meant his student was not hiding from him; Hiruzen knew if Jiraiya wanted to he could disappear without a trace, Jiraiya could do this so well because he is Konoha's spy master, Jiraiya is as good as they get.

Hiruzen found Jiraiya at the graveyard, walking up to Jiraiya who was holding Naruto "Kidnapping his orphaned son now are you Jiraiya" Jiraiya had a stern look on his face "He isn't an orphan nor am I kidnapping him sensei" Hiruzen with an amused look on his face looked in Jiraiya's eyes "Enlighten this old man Jiraiya" Jiraiya "I'm his Godfather so no is not an orphan, I'm taking my taking my Godson out for a stroll so can't accuse me of kidnapping either" Jiraiya finished with a Smug smile. "Ah! Good to know." Hiruzen added

"You coming here has been the only good thing to happen since I took over; this village could use Tsunade right now" looking to Jiraiya Hiruzen spoke up "that can has been already taken care of, she should be here any minute, she won't stay for more than few days but in the few she will stay she will save lives no other medic can" Hiruzen was pleasantly surprised 'Definitely the best thing since I took over as kage' "How did you manage that?" Hiruzen asked "I have my ways sensei, she is here strictly as a medic antagonize her at your own risk"

"The council, we need to have a long talk about them sensei, lead the way to somewhere private and of your convenience" Jiraiya spoke "At my house Jiraiya" Hiruzen said and left.

* * *

**===== Sarutobi Compound =====**

"Does the council have a death wish sensei?" Jiraiya asked in an even tone, Sarutobi was perturbed by this; replied "Do you mean to ask about them wishing for Naruto's death or them seeking their own deaths, Jiraiya?"

"Wishing for the former will bring forth the latter sensei" Jiraiya added; growing more anxious at where this is going, yet showing none of it on his face Sarutobi asked "Do you mean?" Sarutobi paused "the seal weakening and causing our deaths?" he finished "I did not say that sensei" after a moment of silence a sinister smile spread on Jiraiya's face which reminded Sarutobi of Orochimaru rather than Jiraiya who was seated before him, he was broken out of that taught when Jiraiya began to speak again, "For that, they would have to kill him sensei" he stopped before adding "Council's wish to end Naruto's live will only lead to their own deaths by my hands" Jiraiya finished, with that sinister smile on his face.

Now Sarutobi was seriously reconsidering his opinion on his day, it started out good 'Naruto's God father was back, he cared about Naruto good thing; he brought Tsunade back for a while at least, another good thing, now how did it all go so wrong?' Hiruzen thought to himself 'Ah! The council meeting, how could any thing good come from it, I was definitely right when I thought I was going to hate that council meeting' Sarutobi thought to himself a certain word that my Jōnin Commander seams to frequently use 'Troublesome, that definitely was the word, the situation mildly put was very very troublesome' he let a frown appear on his face 'Now how best to recover this situation?'

Noticing the troubled and irritated look on his Sensei's face 'He hardly removes a smile from his face, a neutral expression is as far as most situations could get out the old kage' Jiraiya chuckled 'I've got him; hook, line and sinker'. Well Orochi-Teme was right about his smile having a place in the grand scheme of things.

Hiruzen started "Are you threating to kill a few council members Jiraiya?" "Threaten is a light word in this context of things don't you think sensei?" "Threaten is hardly a 'light' word Jiraiya" "Hai! It generally is not a light word to use in a 'general situation', let me put your concerns at ease sensei, I threaten to end no one's life" "but is sounded….. quite like a threat Jiraiya" "Your mistaken sensei, I threaten no one; I only 'promise' to end the lives of the ones who wish 'my Godson' dead."

'Oh right! Salvage the situation; He seems to have something up his sleeve' "Humour me Jiraiya, What is the difference between your threat and promise." Jiraiya grinned at this "Well sensei, since the compound is being rebuilt; I'd like to gift you a few stone toads are garden decorations" Jiraiya pulled out a storage scroll and unsealed its contents, 4 pug sized stone toads were brought out "So easy so make them with Senjutsu" Sarutobi's head was racing through possible scenarios' only thing that he knew that could do this was Jiraiya's Jutsu to turn people in to toads 'that was 4 people but who?' Jiraiya started "As you can see from the statues we can safely conclude; Council members and Nature chakra don't get along well together."

'Council's wish to end Naruto's live will only lead to their own deaths by my hands' that thought ran through his head 'this was the difference, Jiraiya had already carried out and promised more' looking at his 'gifts' Sarutobi asked "Who are… where they?" "Komura Haruno and his 3 lackeys" Jiraiya replied.

Sarutobi knew who these men where, they were part of the civilian representative group, these 4 were the most vociferous of the group demanding Naruto's death, now they were 'garden decorations' Sarutobi had no sense grief over their passing, as far as he was concerned they were better of gone from the council, and now they were to be in his garden, they wanted a peaceful life by bringing about the death of the 'demon' Sarutobi inwardly smirked 'a peaceful life they shall have in my garden' now how to explain this.

"How do we explain this Jiraiya" 'we' Jiraiya thought was a lot better than a 'you' well he is starting to come over to my side which is good. One more Item was unsealed from the scroll it had evidence collected on Komura Haruno from 4 years back when said Haruno was accused of hoarding shinobi supplies (A/N: things like armour, clothing which they produced prior to Konoha's armoury upgrading them to needed standards via seals and such methods) only his many connections in Konoha and pressure from within Daimyo's court had saved him from death, now his past sins were out in the open.

"This is old Jiraiya, this can't be used" Jiraiya nodded "It's a good base" unsealing another storage scroll giving it to the Hokage "Correspondence between said man and his support in the Daimyo's court" Hokage looked at it nothing added up some letters were dated for today others for later days, a forgery and very good one "they are forged" Hiruzen added "Yes they are, some of my best work too, nothing will compare to forging the Sandaime Mizukage's official seal" Jiraiya beamed with pride.

'My student killed 4 council members, with falsified proof to implicate them and a high minister of the daimyo's court.' Hiruzen thought "sensei law regarding Naruto has been broken; villagers know about Naruto, this happened today morning, they were planning to form a mob to bring this to general notice; main conspirator Goro Hōga and his fellow conspirators have been silenced." Jiraiya added "What!" was Hiruzen's response to the revelation "more may know already it's time to remind this village its laws are not to be broken" a cold sweat dripped down Hiruzen's face things had gone from worse to border line anarchic now he had no choice but to take drastic measures, he had a feeling Jiraiya had prepared to 'help' in other words coheres him in to implementing them, not that the old Hokage needed any more convincing, heads needed to roll and Jiraiya was with him in this grim deed.

"It seems we have men to kill truths to hide, half-truths to spread and lies to weave." Hiruzen sombrely added he didn't like this game but he had to play it and play it well for every ones sake. "Hai sensei" Jiraiya added unsealing more files.

Hiruzen hearing a knock put up a Genjutsu "Enter" ANBU walked in "Tsunade sama has returned" "I'll see her soon" Hiruzen replied.

"Tsunade does not need to know; I'll clean up here and Naruto is already with the toads, let's meet here" Jiraiya spoke up.

'I'm too tired to be surprised; Naruto being there won't be too bad.' Hiruzen tiredly stood up 'Tsunade, hope you won't give me any headaches' both men headed out to meet Tsunade.

* * *

**===== Konohagakure Hospital ===== **

Senju Tsunade walked in to a hospital which she practically built, smell of blood and disinfectants assaulted her nose, sounds of people being wheeled in and out of rooms, people scurrying about writing and giving orders was what she heard, this was in contrast to what she herd and smelt next, sound of wooded geta and the smell of burnt tobacco without turning around she spoke "Hello sensei, Jiraiya".

Shizune bowed to the two men "Hokage sama, Jiraiya sama" "It's good to see you Shizune chan, Tsunade" Hiruzen acknowledged her and Tsunade's greeting, "Hello Shizune, Hime" Jiraiya replied.

"I'd like to get briefed by the head doctor here sensei" Tsunade replied, looking to Shizune "Get me list of their 'difficult cases' " Shizune bowed and left "Il' be able to make myself useful as a medic here sensei" she spoke to Hiruzen, he replied "Il put you in charge of all operations here for the time being, have Shizune submit a report by tomorrow" "Alright" she replied and went on to do her duty, to save lives; two men walked out intent on planning on end lives.

* * *

**===== Sarutobi compound sealed chambers =====**

"On to the business of killing, sensei" with that Jiraiya set the ball rolling on a set of death warrants.

"Komura Haruno" Jiraiya mentioned "attempted hording of materials during class 1 emergency, executed for the crime."

"Akihiro, Akira Haruno and Aoi Hamasaki executed for being co-conspirators with Komura Haruno, status of investigation is ongoing; this with the seal of the Hokage will do it sensei" Jiraiya spoke "You will be the one to present the evidence against the Minister of the West, I presume?" "Yes I will do that at the council session tomorrow evening, I'll be sending information to the Minister of the South and the information of the assailant who started all of this."

Sarutobi nodded wondering what that investigation will through up "I have to move the cremated remains of Minato and Kushina to the clan compound; Naruto will stay away from here till this mess is settled if not he will not set foot in this place at all " Jiraiya added reminding the Sandaime of the stakes here.

'The business of killing, healing and rebuilding hmm…' Sandaime thought, this is going to be long month. He watched Jiraiya leave him with more problems that he had before his toad summoning disciple arrived, better to cut of rotting flesh now that cut limbs latter, Naruto would be safe and away from this mess and Tsunade work here healing hands and ease the pain of the village.

* * *

**===== Myōbokuzan =====**

"You seem to have taken a liking to him Shima-sama" Jiraiya spoke with a smile "it's easy to like one so young and innocent, it's best we keep him here out of harm's way till things in the leaf are settled in the leaf Jiraiya-chan, it would do Naru- chan no good to be in a place where they wish to kill him."

"I spoke to Sarutobi sensei and we have come to an agreement of sorts" "What is this agreement Jiraiya-chan?" Fukasaku asked "People who are seeking out Naruto's death will die, the less adventurous ones will be less inclined to move; I'll push for Naruto be declared a clan heir that way Sarutobi sensei will have more legal options to protect Naruto and in the future it will help him.

I haven't told Tsunade about him yet, not until I am completely sure she can be trusted on this, as much as I want to believe Tsunade; I can't risk Naruto's future by putting him in the hands of someone who is not completely over her own grief. The only good thing out of all of this is for all of us involved, is that sensei want's to genuinely protect him; I have to be there to help him do to do it and help him to make the tough decisions he does not want to make."

"That's good to know Jiraiya-chan; what about Naruto till this thing is settled?" Fukasaku asked "He will stay here, I doubt Bunta will mind; Sarutobi sensei has come to realize this place is safer for Naruto till things are sorted out in the leaf" "No the toads will have no problems with that Jiraiya-chan; let's keep him in the main temple, I'll have some toads watch him; we have to show you what some of the tackers have found sooner we do that sooner we can sort this mess." A red toad came and took Naruto away, the elder sages and Jiraiya moved on to meet the trackers and analyse the things they gathered from the scene of the fight and other locations where they found residual chakra.

* * *

===== Time skip: Next day =====

* * *

**===== Hokage tower =====**

Tsunade walked in to the room in which the Hokage was in with a thick file in here hand and a scowl on her face, barging in to the room and dumped the file on the desk, this caused her sensei to look up and her and say "You haven't changed much Tsunade-chan, that temper of yours is ever present; Its obvious the file is not what you have come to discuss now tell me what's bothering you?"

"Similarities to my grandmother" Tsunade spoke up scowl ever present on her face; Sandaime looked to the corner of the room which seamed devoid of life barring his own and that of his blonde student but looks are ever so deceiving especially so in a ninja village, 5 people left the rook via shunshin activating a silencing seal he looked in to the eyes of his student "Sit Tsunade, now tell me what is bothering you."

"Does the village now have a third Jinchuriki?" she asked the look on her face betrayed her emotions, she most definitely did not like the word 'Pease let this not be too much trouble' Sarutobi thought to himself, he had enough problems due to the Toad Sage he most definitely did not want any trouble from the Slug Princess. "Yes. The village has a new Jinchuriki, now how did you come across this?" he asked.

"Were you trying to hide this sensei?" "Yes, it's better that way" replied the professor "well you are not doing a very good job" she bluntly replied "someone tried to recruit me to gouge out more information and told me what I know of the issue" "have you been successfully recruited Tsunade" the Sandaime asked "You know my opinion on creation of Jinchuriki sensei, you should look for a new head doctor."

"Why would I need to do that?" Sandaime asked in concern in his mind 'Jiraiya already wants him dead now why does Tsunade want him dead? Only way to find out' "Tell me why Tsunade-chan?" an angry Tsunade spat out "a doctor plots to kill a child doesn't need to live" "That puts him to death on two counts" Sarutobi spoke "two? Do explain old man…"

"I have forbidden those with the knowledge of the sealing from revealing it to those who do not know about it so as to protect the child." Sarutobi explained to Tsunade; pulling out a scroll which Jiraiya had given to him to use to contact him, he released some of his chakra on to the sealing pattern on it to summon a small toad.

A small toad appeared with a puff of smoke and bowed to Sarutobi and said "Sarutobi-sama" the toad paused "Jiraiya-sama has asked me to inform you that the head doctor and few medics a have been added to the list of executed people." Turning to Tsunade "Jiraiya-sama apologises for increasing the burden by killing these men but he was firm in the belief that they should not be allowed to live" looking back to Sarutobi "Sarutobi-sama is there a message you wanted me to relay to Jiraiya-sama" the toad asked in a respectfully.

Looking at the toad "Sayuki was your name, was it not?" the toad replied "Hai Sarutobi-sama" "Tell Jiraiya that I wanted them dead any way, I also doubt Tsunade would be troubled; on the contrary a weight would be lifted off he shoulders." "If that is all I would like to take my leave Sarutobi-sama, Tsunade-sama." The toad bowed to them and left for Myōbokuzan. Two very different trains of thought were running through both peoples mind at that time but both were centred on same set of people who were coincidently in each other's company.


End file.
